


The Disneyland Flirt (Gumbo and Happiness)

by JennTheMastermind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Disney Princess AU, F/M, Sleeping Beauty!Clarke, Tumblr Prompt, bellarke AU, disneyland au, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennTheMastermind/pseuds/JennTheMastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon, Clarke is working as Sleeping Beauty to help pay for med school and encounters Bellamy Blake, the flirtatious man in her line dragged to Disneyland by his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disneyland Flirt (Gumbo and Happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic for the lovely sunshine and third-place winner of my Fanfic Giveaway on tumblr, mmechanicreyes! The prompt was hers and I recommend giving her blog a look :) Enjoy!

"The happiest place on earth" wasn't exactly how Clarke would describe Disneyland. The only true "happiness" she got from her Princess job there was the happiness from the financial stability that allowed her to go to med school. Of course, it did bring her joy to see kids living their favorite fairytales and movies. It made her “joyful” to see people at the park happy, but that was different from making her “happy”. 

For Clarke, happiness was a night of Netflix with her best friend, Raven, that included a large pepperoni pizza (with a side of breadsticks, of course), her mom’s chocolate chip cookies, and Mike’s Hard. Happiness wasn’t the tightness of her dress’s waist – or the itchiness of the fabric on her shoulders – or the pound of make-up on her face – or the hot sun burning her alive under layers of fabric.

But, somehow all of that equated “happiness” for the people waiting in two or three hour lines drinking overpriced water for a thirty-second adrenaline rush. Somehow, that equated “happiness” for the people waiting in Clarke’s line right now for a picture with Sleeping Beauty.

A few people deep in her line was a man who seemed just as thrilled as she did to be there. It showed in the tightness of his mouth and shoulder; in his heavy sigh at something the giddy brunette with him said. She dashed out of line and disappeared in the crowd like most people do in Disneyland. He remained; saving her spot, no doubt.

Clarke watched him. She didn’t know why exactly. Perhaps her artist’s mind was arrested by his stunning physique that made him an excellent subject for a drawing of the human figure. Perhaps it was the dusting of freckles over his dusky skin and the tussle of his brown hair that made him an excellent study for colors. Perhaps it was because he was handsome and her idea of happiness was Netflix and pizza because she spent all day around small children and textbooks.

So, she watched him. She watched while she smiled for a photo with a twin brother and sister. She watched while she took a photo with a couple of teenage girls wearing plastic, sparkling tiaras. Her mind drifted for a quick moment to the test she needed to study for, the promise of gumbo from New Orleans, and the angry, red marks her dress was probably leaving on her sides. Then, she thought back to the man and she watched him standing behind the father taking a picture of Sleeping Beauty and his son.

When they were gone, Clarke no longer had to pretend she wasn’t watching the man. He smiled at her and Clarke almost forgot to be Sleeping Beauty when he held out a princess-themed autograph book.

“How are you today?” Sleeping Beauty said in a cheery accent. (Clarke was still perfecting it. While it was good enough for Disney, it didn’t seem to be enough for Monty or Jasper. They still broke out in hysterical laughter when she practiced with them).

“I’m doing much better now, Princess,” he said. His grin probably warmed his eyes behind his sunglasses. 

Clarke stared at her own reflection in them, imaging his eyes as a rich brown, when the shout of a kid reminded her she was Sleeping Beauty. She was glad the pound of make-up hid her blush.

“Who shall I be signing for today, sir?” Sleeping Beauty asked, opening the autograph book.

“My sister, Octavia. I brought her here for her birthday. I know she wanted a picture,” the man said distractedly, feigning a look over the crowd. He turned back to Sleeping Beauty with a flirty smirk, “but-”

“He didn’t bring me here for my birthday,” the giddy brunette interrupted, appearing at her brother’s side from the mass of people with a sparkling, plastic tiara of her own. “I dragged him here for my birthday.”

Clarke paused, taking a breath and remembering to be Sleeping Beauty again. “No matter! A birthday’s a birthday so long as it’s celebrated with happiness.”

She punctuated her sentence with the swoop of the “y” in Sleeping Beauty’s loopy signature. She handed the book to Octavia with a smile and then the girl was asking for a picture. Her brother took the photo and all the while Clarke resumed watching.

“Okay, Bell, picture time for you, too,” Octavia said as she took her camera.

“O, what-”

“Go on, Bellamy!” Octavia squashed his protests. She shooed him towards Sleeping Beauty and readied the camera. “This is the first and only Princess you’ve flirted with. I need documentation to show Lincoln.”

Further complaints were silenced when Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke’s waist. She draped her arm over his broad shoulders and was silently thankful to that day’s make-up artist.

“Smile!” Octavia cheered as the shutter flickered.

Before Clarke detangle herself, Bellamy had taken her hand and lifted it to his lips for a flirtatious kiss. Clarke smiled – not Sleeping Beauty, Clarke – and she curtsied.

“May we meet again, Princess,” he said as a little girl skipped up for the next picture.

“May we meet again, Sir Bellamy,” Clarke replied. “And as my personal recommendation for your sister’s birthday dinner, the gumbo in New Orleans is particularly delicious around seven o’clock.”

Bellamy smirked, "So long as you avoid spinning needles, Princess."

Then, he was swept up in the crowd.

Disneyland wasn’t Clarke’s “happiest place on earth.” That title went to Netflix and pizza. But, gumbo and flirty company seemed like they could be pretty “happy,” too.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was for mmechanicreyes.tumblr.com!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed or at least had a laugh :) Comments are always appreciated. I love feedback!  
> Please feel free to check out my blog: truealphabellamy.tumblr.com.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
